A hunter's angel: DVD Extras
by superloudean
Summary: A fanfiction DVD. Deleted scenes, character interviews, character commentary and many more! This fic follows up my previous story "A hunter's angel" so you better check it out if you want to read this story. Trust me it will make more sense...Not slash


Heeeeey guys! What's up? :) You must be wondering about the title right? Well…think of it as the DVD version of fanfiction lol this story is going to be more or less about some deleted scenes from the original story "A hunter's angel". It's going to have deleted scenes, character interviews and maybe some chapter commentary from the characters :P Sounds fun right? :) I want to dedicate this first chapter to Bobadoo cause without her I would haver never uploaded this :P

So enjoy Dean's and Castiel's reaction to the pregnancy news! I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Castiel's reaction

"Ok I can do this, I can do this" Leca mumbled, while pacing the room. It was the middle of their honeymoon and Leca could not hide the fact that she was pregnant. If you'd look really close you would notice a little bump forming

"I can do this! What's the worst it can happen right?" she asked herself and her breath caught it her throat when Cas walked out of the bathroom. He could feel her distress

"Are you ok Electra? You seem nervous" Cas said and pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Leca smiled against his chest

"Ok baby I really have to tell you something" Leca said and took him by the hand and led him to sit on the couch, while she sat on the little coffee table in front of him

"What is it?" he asked a little scared

"Uh…have you noticed that I gained a few pounds?" she asked him, while smiling nervously

"Is this a trick question?" Cas answered carefully "I answer yes you will get mad at me, I answer no you still get mad at me?" he said and Leca chuckled. He is adorable

"You heard that from my dad, haven't you?"

"I may have…" he answered smiling

"Ok first, never hear my dad's advice on women again and secondly…I'm pregnant" she said with one breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was staring a wide eyed, frozen angel

"Cas? Uh…you are supposed to say something" Leca said but Cas didn't move or spoke. He was literal frozen. Leca straightened herself and picked up a magazine that was next to her

"Ok I'll just wait" Leca said and started reading the magazine

*10 minutes later*

Leca had finished reading the magazine and frustrated she tossed down on the table. Cas was still frozen

"Ok Cas this is ridiculous! Say something! Anything!" Leca said to him and she thought of slapping him, but that would hurt her more than him. She decided to do something else. She got up from the table and went to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and went to stand in front of Cas. With a quick motion she threw the water on him. That seemed to do the work as he slightly shook his head "That's better" she mumbled and went to sit once again in front of him

"Why am I wet?" he asked and Leca tried to stifle a laugh "That sounded so wrong" she said to him and Cas just tilted his head

"Nevermind…uh Cas, are you going to say, I dunno, anything?" Leca asked him and Cas just stared at her with his blue, wide eyes

"You do know what pregnant is, right?" Leca asked

"That you are with child" Cas answered and he took a deep breath "Our child" breath "My child" another breath "A baby" breath "I'm going to be a father?" breath

"Yes Cas you are going to be a dad" Leca said slightly smiling. Cas stood up and started pacing the room. He was clearly hyperventilating

"I can't believe it" he started saying "We are going to have a child?" Cas asked and Leca stood up and approached him

"Hunny please calm down. I know this is a first for y…WHOA!" Leca couldn't finish her sentence as Cas picked her up the ground and hugged her tight

Laughter and giggles filled the room "We are going to have baby" Cas said again grinning

"You are going to be great dad" Leca said as Cas put her down. He smiled and hugged Leca from behind, his hands resting on the tiny bump

"And you are going to be a great mom" he said in her ear and lay several kisses on the side of her neck, making her giggle like a schoolgirl. She could feel his hands rubbing her belly

"You do know that we have to tell my dad, right?" she suddenly said and she felt Cas freezing behind her

"Oh no! Not again! Cas…?"

* * *

><p>Dean's reaction<p>

*2 weeks later*

Cas and Leca were standing in front of Dean's house

"I still can't understand why don't we just appear in the room" Cas said and pouted

"Because that will scare the crap out of my dad and give you a reason to shoot you" Leca replied

"Point taken" he said nodding and knocked the door "He won't really shoot me…right?" Cas asked Leca who looked down

Cas raised an eyebrow "Right?" he said again and Leca just turned her head on the right and scratched the back of her head "Sorry what?" she asked, smiling and Cas just stared at her. At that moment the door opened and Annie stepped out

"Hey!" she greeted and gave Leca and Cas each a hug "I can see that you dropped the baby bomb"

"How can you tell?" Leca asked and Annie pointed at Castiel's face "Come on his face screams new daddy" she said and laughed

"Yeah…let's see what dad will scream" Leca asked after taking a deep breath they followed Annie inside

* * *

><p>They found Dean sitting on the counter reading the morning newspaper<p>

"Hey daddy" she greeted happily and Dean grinned widely when she saw her. He stood up and practically run to her to give her a bear hug

"Hey sweetheart" he greeted back "Hi Cas" Dean greeted but Cas only nodded. He found it hard to form words right now

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked and pointed with his thumb at the angel

"Nothing!" Leca told firmly and glared at Cas, who was looking at the floor as he was admiring it

"So how was the honeymoon lovebirds?" Dean asked as he sat back down again

"Beautiful" Leca replied

"Full of surprises" Cas said and Leca elbowed him hard in the ribs

"Oh what was that for?" he whispered and she narrowed her eyes at him

"Yeah Leca what was that for?" Dean also asked

"Uh…nothing. Ya know, we are looking for a new house" she said instead, which wasn't exactly a lie

"Oh baby you know you are more that welcome to live here. It's your house" Dean answered and Leca took a deep breath. It was now or never

"Yeah but…it's going to be rather crowded"

"Nonsense! You are just two people…ish" he corrected

"Well not for long" Leca said and laughed nervously. Dean frowned "What do you mean?"

Leca looked over at Cas and she pointed with her head towards her dad. Cas shook his head. She glared at him again and pointed her head. He shook his head again. She sighed and rolled her eyes "Coward" she mumbled defeated and Cas smirked

"Well?" Dean insisted

"Uh…you see, in a few months, let's say round 5 and half months, our family will have one extra member" Leca finally said carefully choosing her words

Dean slowly stood up and made his way towards the couple. He raised his hand "So you are saying that you are…pregnant?"

"Basically…yeah" she said and wondered what he would do

"By him?" he asked and pointed at the angel, who swallowed hard

"Who else dad? Of course!" Leca answered offended. Dean took a deep breath "Excuse me for a minute" he said and walked out of the room, leaving the couple speechless

* * *

><p>"Did he just…walk out?" Cas asked<p>

"Uh, I think he did. See? He didn't took it that bad" Leca said proud of her dad

"Yeah…I don't buy it"

"Oh come on Cas! My dad can be reasonable" she said and turned around "…or not DUCK!" she suddenly said at the same time a gunshot echoed through the room. Cas had ducked just in time

"You call this reasonable?" Cas shouted with his hands stretched. Leca shrugged "Sorry"

"DAD! What the hell?" she said and positioned herself in front of Cas

"Get out of the way Leca! I'm gonna blast this mother back to heaven!" he said and cocked his gun

"Dad you do realize I'm married right? This was bound to happen!"

"Get out of the way" he growled again and at that moment Annie rushed in "What happened? I heard gunshots" she said and looked around the room. She noticed Dean holding the gun

"Dean Winchester! Did you just tried to kill your son in law?" she said and approached him

"No!" Dean answered still holding the gun "Maybe…YES I DID!"

"Drop the gun"

"No"

"Drop the gun"

"No"

"Drop the gun"

"No way"

"Drop the gun or no pie" she said and Dean gave it a thought

"No. It will worth it"

"Drop the gun or no sex for two months" Annie then threatened and Dean snapped her head towards her "Oh come ON! Not fair"

"Life's not fair hun! So what do you say?"

"Fine" he said and pouted "But I want…"

"WHOA!" Leca said suddenly "Daughter listening over here" she said and Dean blushed a little

"So what do we say Dean?"

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled

"For ?" Annie pressured

"I'm sorry I wanted to kill you" he said and all eyes were on Cas, who all this time was playing with the hole on the collar of his trenchcoat, caused by the bullet

"Apology accepted"

"I'm still pissed at you" Dean said

"DAD! Why can't you just be happy for me? Please!" Leca pleaded "This is a happy day. You are going to be a granddad"

"I'm sorry baby" Dean said and enveloped her daughter in a hug "I am happy for you. I just can't stand the thought of my little girl having sex with my best friend" he said and Leca laughed "Dad...ew"

"Yeah sorry. Your mom would be so proud of you" he said and smiled. But then his smile faded and his eyes widened "I'm going to be a granddad?"

"Yeah dad! You are getting old!" Leca said and everyone laughed

_THUD_

"Dad?" "Dean?" Leca and Annie shouted as they saw Dean falling backwards

"I meant that as joke!" Leca said as she stared at her unconscious father "I never expected him to faint" she said

"Is he going to be ok?" Cas asked Annie, who nodded "Yeah he will be just fine. He is a tough cookie"

"Maybe we should go" Cas said "I don't want to be here when he wakes up"

"I agree on that one" Leca also said

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll see ya later" Annie said and smiled

"Okidokey. We'll be over at my uncles. Call me when he wakes up" Leca said and grabbed Castiel's hand

"We are flying?" he asked

"Yeah I'm bored to walk" she shrugged and noticed that he had his pinky finger at the bullet hole of his trenchcoat and was poking it with an amused expression on his face

"I'll fix it for you" she said and he smiled. He leaned down and a placed a soft kiss on her lips

"What was that for?" she asked

"For being you" he said and she grinned

She knew that things were only going to get better and better

* * *

><p>And that was the end :P Hope you liked it and hope I didn't disappoint ya! I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews!<p>

Also please a favor, it won't take long. If you visit my profile you'll see 2 banners I made about the story! The first is about Cas and Leca and the second one is about Leca and Dean :) please check it out and tell me what you think of them? Pretty please? *puppy eyes* and don't forget to check out my newest story "Gemini Dream" :)

Also what would you like to see in the next chapter? Which deleted scene?

Till next chapter take care :)

xxx


End file.
